Halo Apostate
by Miles Kilo
Summary: In 2551, the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence authorizes a redundancy plan to continue humanity in the scenario the Covenant discover Earth. A colony ship and the destroyer Last Temptation head to a remote system to inhabit Cyclone 6. However, the Covenant corvette Pontiff Executioner is already charting the planet. Old enemies will become new friends in a fight for survival.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

ODST SSgt Sara Larsen Wednesday August 18th 2551

The familiar beep of the cryo pod and decompression of fluid rushes into my ears as the door unlocks and opens. I gasp for breath tasting the empty air of the ship and crack my knuckles before grabbing the handle to pull my thawed body out. The ship's emergency lights are flashing, the rest of my squad have already been awaken. The AI must've delayed my pod due to a malfunction.

"Shit" is the first word I mutter after 6 months of cryo sleep. I jump up and get to my locker. My initials S.L. still look the same as when I deployed 7 months ago. I dress in my BDU and tactical gear and stuff my dog tags in my boot. My helmet is the only one left on the rack, the wings on the side of the helmet and Valkyrie scratched on the forehead remind me of basic training in Copenhagen back when I was a marine.

"This is the Captain speaking. A general evacuation has been ordered. If you can hear this the Covenant are on Cyclone 6. Get to an escape pod." The captain's voice echoes in the hall.

"Shit." Cyclone 6 was the proposed colony for the Anastasia, a phoenix-class colonial vessel. We were sent alongside as an escort. Sounds like it really didn't matter. I only saw the Covenant in simulations. The 8ft tall Elites and the smaller Grunts and Jackals were their main combat troops. Sometimes they had massive Hunters which were hulking living battle tanks. Hopefully there aren't any hunters around.

I make my way to the ODST SOEIV pods and most of the ship is still empty. I guess we just got out of slipspace the most of the crew hasn't been awaken. The ship suddenly rocks from an impact. I stagger but use the bulkhead for support. Great the Covenant are targeting us now, we won't last long against plasma torpedoes. I pass the armory, marines and crew are busy loading as much as they can and are heading off for the hangar. I left my M7/S in my SOEIV pod but I grab a BR55 and ammo just in case.

"Hey ODST!" one of the marines shouts "throw me those M6 mags were gonna need everything down there!"

I look down and a box of two dozen pistol mags lies on the floor below the wall of battle rifles. I pick it up and dump it on the gun carriage the marines are loading for deployment.

"See ya on the ground Sergeant!" he salutes and his buddies pull the three carriages out and rush for the closest hangar.

I make my way out towards the ODST deployment bay. A few crew are in the halls heading for level D or C escape pods. I brush past them heading in the other direction.

"This is the Captain the Covenant have destroyed the Anastasia. I repeat the Anastasia and all the colonists have been destroyed."

I pause for a moment, over a hundred thousand sleeping people were on the Anastasia. Our mission was to protect them. Fuck the UNSC and its covert ops, we shouldn't have been out here on a colonization mission when a war is going on. I pass an observation window overlooking the forward hangar. A pelican with the name Conviction is one of the first to take off. I see a brief glimpse of Cyclone 6 through the hangar doors. It looks like a giant pile of ice, or it could be ocean. I'd really prefer it be an ocean planet. I always felt at home near the ocean. A deck officer and some ensigns pass me carrying a crate of biofoam canisters and other medical supplies. I grab a packet of bandages and stuff it in my breast pocket under my armor.

Finally I reach to SOEIV deployment bay. The rest of the battalion is either groundside or loading their gear into their pods now. The Lt calls me over with a few other NCOs.

"Larsen glad you could join us."

"Sorry sir AI malfunctioned did I miss anything?"

"Yeah we're getting our asses kicked. Captain sent Fox company on a boarding mission to the Anastasia. They all got killed when the Covenant showed up."

"How many ships?"

"One"

"Just one?"

"Looks like they were surveying the system. Weren't expecting a fight either. Regardless we're on our own and their guns are a lot bigger than ours. The captain ordered our battalion to deploy first and establish a FOB on the surface before the rest of the crew join us."

"Sir I saw pelicans already fueling up and leaving."

"Figures the navy wouldn't listen. Okay I already briefed the officers so just get to your pods and deploy. The grunts can learn the situation on the way down."

"Aye Lt." I head for my pod.

My gear is already inside. I got my climbing gear, cold weather gear and sleeping bag stuffed in my pack before we went into cryo. My dads old compass is tucked in the door compartment where I left it. I put my rifle in the side slot behind my right arm and climb in. My M6C/SOCOM and first aid pack make it a tight fit on my legs but I can handle the uncomfort for the next ten minutes. The rest of my squad are already in their pods also. Mcree is probably sleeping already the bastard. Pvt Lambert and Gomez in the pods beside me set up their helmet cams but the rest of the platoon hasn't yet. If I were in command I'd have their head cams on before we even woke up. The platoons alarm goes off. My door automatically closes and I finish strapping in. The floor below us opens but I can't quite get a good view of the planet. Please be ocean, no mountains this time! I check if the others head cams are on. Thankfully the rest of my squad is live and starting the countdown.

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

The light glows green and the platoon is ejected from the womb. The initial shock rocks my head back into the headrest. My heart rate flies up as my pod does a sudden backflip.

"Atmosphere scan complete; estimate 16% oxygen, 2% Argon and 80% nitrogen within parameters of breathable surface air." My pods computer assures me as I plummet at terminal velocity.

"We are way too close!" I nearly scream over the squad feed.

The UNSC destroyer Last Temptation is on fire flying in low orbit towards the surface. We planned for a HALO drop but the ship must've entered atmosphere as we got in the pods. The engines explode as Covenant Seraph fighters lead another bombing run on the ship. As my pod starts to straighten out I see the Covenant Corvette also in low orbit with no signs of engine thrust. We must've disabled their engines. Now they got ours. Great fucking day to be a helljumper. With both ships crippled they begin to burn up from reentry. The Lt is screaming on the feed to engage emergency protocols but the signal breaks up as my pod hits 12,000 feet. The descent flaps open but it still feels to fast. The Covenant ship crashes first. It lands hard and nosedives into a lake. The Last Temptation looks likes it gonna land flat on the far side of some mountains. Shit I'm heading for those mountains.

"Computer calculate trajectory. Where the fuck am I landing?"

"Calculations estimate platoon trajectory to land on cliffside in 120 seconds. Estimate 0% survival rate."

"Fuck! Are there any reroutes?"

"Estimating 19% change of reroute towards glacier 15 degrees south southwest of current trajectory."

"Reroute goddamit" 19% chance is better than 0.

"Confirmed." my pod shutters at the boost of thrust from the side.

"Chance of success changed to... 36... 47... 68%... reroute confirmed."

"Oh fuck yes!" I brace for impact.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maro Vandekree, onboard the Pontiff Executioner

"Of the 16 planets in this isolated system, only one is classified as habitable. The 6th planet is terrestrial with 16% oxygen atmosphere similar to Sanghelios. However, it is covered in ice and obsidian rock. Its two moons collided over a century ago and have created a debris field and cause tremendous meteor showers almost weekly. I also estimate the planet also has only 6 months of sunlight and then 6 months of total darkness. The temperature never reaches above freezing and its isolation from the rest of the empire makes is unsuitable for Covenant occupation." The Field Marshal finishes his report from his science team.

Our Shipmaster sits in his chair contemplating. After three weeks in the system, we have uncovered no forerunner artifacts nor any suitable worlds. The system could, however, be used for another staging area for an invasion fleet.

"I will explain this to the hierarchy. Perhaps we could establish an orbital refuel base for further campaigns." all the officers thank him and leave.

"He is still young. His father got him this position as a shipmaster on a survey ship. A lowly position normally filled by the injured or inexperienced." I say to the others.

"Marro, you best watch your tongue or else the Shipmaster will have it." one of the others reminds me.

"I fought on over 40 human worlds I know how to command a crew to victory."

"So why are you a deck officer? The 300 Demons still haunt your dreams Marro we all know you failed reevaluations."

It was true, after the invasion of the human world of New Constantinople, Marro was not the same. Unlike many of the other officers who suffered grievous injuries fulfilling their oaths to the Covenant. Marro had no scars from battle. His injury was of the mind. A subconscious fear of human bullets and grenades and their dropships reining fire and death from above.

Suddenly an alarm on Marros retina HUD alerts his to prepare his battle station. The officers break and head for their respected positions. Returning to the hangar, Seraph Fighters are already warming up and Ranger commandos are on standby already in Phantom dropships. The unggoy under Marro's command are technicians assisting a pair of Huragok with any repairs or maintenance to the deck and ships. So far during their deployment, only a single Banshee fighter was damaged by debris during a low orbit scan of the 6th planet.

"Marro what's happening?" one of the grunts steps forward.

"We are to prepare these ships for battle, make sure they are all fully fueled and armed.

"Yes, sir!" the unggoy rush off to each ship to check they are all properly equipped. Thankfully ever since Marro was assigned this post each ship was constantly checked and repaired after every mission. He was sure each ship was already fully armed.

"This is a general order, we are engaging two human ships fresh out of slipspace. We have the element of surprise but both ships are double our size."

 _Thankfully our technology is vastly superior otherwise this would be a death sentence._

The unggoy return and count each of the 12 Seraphs in this hangar as fully optimal. Both Phantoms are also prepared and awaiting further orders. After a few moment, the order to lift off is given and the fighter leaves the hangar. Watching from within the hangar the Seraphs attack the larger of the two ships, it does not fire back or launch its own fighters. After a few minutes the Seraphs begin to return and the Huragok load fresh plasma torpedoes. The Rangers begin to pace around the deck impatiently.

"Why haven't we been given orders to board their ship. Its 13 times bigger there's no way we could destroy it with Seraphs." one of the Rangers mutters in passing.

Soon, however, the humans counter attack. The smaller ship begins firing at the Pontiff and launches its weaker Longsword interceptors.

Suddenly the Rangers throw their weapons down or rip their helmets off.

"We've been ordered to stand down! Who does the shipmaster think he is. We cannot destroy those ships from the outside." a Ranger shouts throwing his helmet across the hangar. One of the huragok picks of the helmet and begins to fiddle with it.

The ship begins to turn towards the human ships.

"What by the gods is he doing?" I wonder aloud.

The Pontiff Executioner turns towards the massive human and begins to pick up speed. By now the Longsword interceptors are engaging our Seraphs and the smaller of the two ships starts targeting our engines. The amount of weapons on their ship surprises me. Normally their frigates have 30 guns and 20 missile pods along with their ship-long cannon. But this larger ship has over 100 guns plus dozens of missile pods and three Magnetic Accelerator Cannons. Thankfully the biggest of the three ships is still silent.

"Shipmaster why are we heading for the human colony ship?" one of the other officers says on the comm channel.

"My estimates predict we will not be able to survive a bombardment from both ships should the second ship begin to attack. Our own armament, however, is not strong enough to destroy it quickly enough. Therefore I plan to ram the colony ship named Anastasia destroying it before they can counter-attack."

"Sir our energy shields will be destroyed, we will be vulnerable to the UNSC destroyer?"

"I concur shipmaster, if we ram the colony ship there is no guarantee we will survive..."

Suddenly the ship lurches forward as the human destroyer launches all of its weapons to try and stop us. Most of our guns return fire destroying many of their missiles but are shields are reduced to 90%.

"Shipmaster if we ram the colony ship with our current shielding we will suffer major damage to the bow of the ship."

"It is too late to alter our course, if any of the crew are still in the bow I suggest you evacuate as quickly as you can." the shipmaster ends the comms channel.

I curse and order the hangar sealed and evacuated. Just as the unggoy lock down the Phantoms to the hull the impact sends us flying into the wall. I am thrown into the bulkhead near the fuel cells. The artificial gravity is disabled and the hangar energy barrier cuts out. I exhale quickly as the vacuum of space rips everything not reinforced down outside. The lone Seraph refueling is thrown out ripping the fuel pipes out of the floor sending the volatile liquid floating in the hangar. I grab a handle on the wall and push myself to a door. Entering the small room I seal the entrance and the ship automatically flushes oxygen into the room. Gasping for breath I look through the window into the hangar. Most of the grunts were propelled outward but their methane tanks will keep them alive long enough to get back to the ship. Many of the Rangers luckily still had on their EVA suits and will most likely have survived the decompression. The Pontiff has rammed the Anastasia nearly in half. Only a half mile of hallways and panels still connect the stern to the bow. The energy on both ships dies quickly, the Anastasia crew is probably all dead if they weren't in EVA gear.

The Pontiff floats lifeless with the bow cracked and ruptured in over a hundred places. Most of the crew survived the impact but many systems are failing and life support critical. The human destroyer begins a full bombardment of the Pontiff launching two salvos almost at the same time. Without shields, the stern and engine take the bulk of the damage. Both engines and power core are crippled. Just as the humans launch their one nuclear warhead the Pontiff disconnects from the Anastasia and begins floating behind it being pulled in by the planet's gravity. The human nuke detonates on the far side of Anastasia engulfing it in the explosion.

"The humans have destroyed their own ship, all fighters engage them now while they prepare a third salvo!" the field marshall orders on general comms. Another order for all deck crews to prepare their Phantoms for boarding parties is sent down on the private channel. I quickly inform the flight crew that all hangars on the bow are disabled and have taken casualties. Various other stations report they are unfit for combat operations and repairs are needed in all sectors of the ship. The flight crew, however, does not answer.

The grunts still in space report they have returned to the hull and are making their way to an entry panel near the upper decks. I seal the hangar once any surviving Rangers return and tell them to begin search and rescue on the lower decks near the power core. They do not resist and agree to begin rescue efforts. A report from one of my counterparts in the port hangar informs me only one of his phantoms was secured but his decks Rangers will begin rescue efforts on missing crew ejected into space. He agrees to send them on a recovery mission to secure my grunts. I go to the flight deck. Passing through still compressed halls I find the ship has been damaged more than predicted. Radiation from the power core suggests primary functions will be permanently disabled and the familiar sound of the ship's engines humming is gone. Arriving at the center of the ship I am unable to enter the flight deck. The door is locked and my HUD says the next room is decompressed. The shipmaster, first and second officers were all inside and their vital read _DECEASED_.

"Major Maro. I request omega protocol, do you consent?" the ship's primary AI Phalanx

says through the door activation panel. I thought he must've been destroyed during the attack but he uploaded himself onto the nearest hard drive.

"What is omega protocol?"

"Security status updated... omega protocol is the situational promotion of a station officer to a temporary senior officer for transport of... AI Phalanx... to any surviving senior officer. In the event all senior and junior officers are deceased station officer will be promoted indefinitely until return to ally forces."

"I consent to omega protocol."

"Understood... uploading data and files to... Station Officer... Maro Vandekree... updating is complete. You are promoted until we find a current senior officer I will assist you in any way possible."

My HUD is updated with additional features and some previously disabled files unlocked. I check the ship's status. 17% of personnel are dead, 23% missing or unaccounted for and 33% of the ship is destroyed.

"Phalanx who is the highest ranking officer left on the ship?"

"Unsure... the last report from Field Marshall Tektree stated he was beginning evacuations of lower decks on the stern of the ship. However, radiation levels are above survivable parameters. I suggest we order a general evacuation now that over 50% of the crew have left their stations. If we continue with Shipmaster Thalee's instructions to destroy the UNSC destroyer we will statistically fail."

"Phalanx order the evacuation then. All Seraph fighters should continue the attack to buy us some time to reach the surface."

"Understood. However, the estimated impact of the Pontiff Executor is... 12 minutes and 40... 39...38...37 seconds."

"Explain what impact."

"Without the ship's engines we are drifting into the planet's atmosphere. Without immediate repairs, we will crash in the northern hemisphere of Cyclone 6."

"Can we repair the ship?"

"With radiation level spiking far beyond safety measures my recommendation remains we evacuate the ship."

"Very well Phalanx, where is the nearest escape pod?"

"Down the hall and through the blast doors."

I quickly make my way through the ship and enter one of the various infantry pod bays. The large cylinders allow for single occupants to drop from the hull of the ship towards a planet below. I haven't been inside one since the New Constantinople campaign. Taking a breath I enter the pod. Phalanx connects with it immediately and launches me down to the surface. The dim lights inside and hum from the reentry remind me of the horrors of fighting in the human urban center. The noise their rifles made shatters into my head. Fragmentation grenades and plasma bolts race in my memory right before my eyes. Phalanx notices my spike in heart rate and activates a sedative used to calm a Sangheili's nerves before battle. It can be addictive so it is only used with official authorization. The sudden rush calms my senses and my breathing decreases to calm slow breaths. The pod is normally fitted with two plasma rifles but a needler hand projectile or Type 51 carbine can be stashed inside as well.

The pod hits the surface, there's a slight sinking before the door is automatically blow off. I probably landed in the snow. There's a sudden blinding light, my HUD shader activates and I see I've landed on the shore of a lake, the warm pebbles and rock crushed beneath my pod. The wreckage of the Pontiff starts sinking into the deeper waters. As I step out my HUD identifies the lake isn't water its nitrogen. The cold burns and explosive nature of the gas make it extremely dangerous to touch or interact with. _The Pontiff has already sunk deep into the fluid, I'd need heavy equipment to recover it._

"We do not have sufficient supplies for any recovery efforts, I suggest we move on."

Phalanx reads my mind.

"There is a UNSC beacon nearby, other Covenant forces will be drawn to it as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sara Larsen, Wednesday, August 18th

The pod crashes hard and fast into the glacier. The ice splinters under the impact and I collapse fifty feet of ice in 12 seconds. When the shaking stops and the door blows out I jump out take my helmet off and puke. My shoulder feels dislocated and my femur is fractured. I roll over leaving my helmet nearby. Breathing in the atmosphere it feels sharp and cold. Whether its because I'm inside a glacier or the planet is just cold I don't really care. I'm just glad to be on the ground. Lying on my back I reach for the biofoam with my good arm. I spray it on my thigh where the bone has broken and blood is spurting out. Grinding my teeth I feel the foam harden and push my femur back into place as it hardens into a cast. The blood slides across the ice towards my pod. I notice now that it's still melting the ice. I sit up and crawl into my pod grabbing what gear I can. My BR556 and backpack are easy to grab but most of my underwater demolitions gear is stuck inside. The pod sinks about 6 feet before stopping but only the top is sticking up. I collect my gear and make a splint for my leg. I take a shot of morphine for my arm and throw my pack onto my good shoulder before putting my helmet on and use my battle rifle as a crutch. I check comms for survivors but the feeds offline. I assume my squad slammed into solid rock and well... I hope it was quick. If we had an extra minute our pods could have slowed down enough to handle the impact but we came in too close.

After about 2 hours of trying to find a path through the glacier without having to climb I find a small crevice that's just big enough to let me slide my pack and then myself. Outside there's a 3 ft drop but with my bad leg and arm, it feels like 50. Landing on my backpack filled with metal I let out a shriek of pain. Just an inch away there's a nice pile of snow I could have fell on if I knew. My HUD updates and says it's -200 degrees Celsius outside in the open. Unfastening my battle rifle from its harness on my pack I half slide half crawl down the side of the mountain. The wreck of the Anastasis is burning up in the atmosphere above me, it's like a waterfall of fire over the crest of the mountain. The Last Temptation hit the valley hard and the tundra and barren rock didn't cushion the fall. The whole ship is a big wall of flames about 100 clicks away. The ships is cracked in half with the front rolled over on its side while the back pools in engine fuel and nuclear waste. If the nuclear power system blows I'm far away enough it won't kill me but I'd rather not stick around for the EMP effect.

I check the radio for any SOS from any survivors but I don't pick up anything. Sliding to the base of the cliffs there's a cave entrance at the bottom of the mountain. Inside the temperature warms to -110 degrees Celsius. I use the ACOG on my BR 556 and with the mountains to the east and north, the crash site to the west and the lake to the south I don't have many options. Drawing a map down in my journal I estimate the lake is 500 clicks away while the farther mountain range is a 1,000. The Anastasia lands beyond those mountains with a bulkhead section landing what looked like 300 klicks south by southwest.

I check my pack and I have about 6 days of food and a week's worth of water. I've got plenty of ammo but only 4 grenades, 3 smoke and 1 frag, and two hand flares. I decide to head for the Anastasia wreck and guesstimate it'll take 6 hours with my limp. I try relocating my shoulder but I can't shove it back into place with my offhand. I bite my tongue and get up dragging myself out of the cave and into the cold afternoon snowfall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maro Vandekree

Heading north my HUD shows the human destroyer landed to my east and is flooded with radiation. Any of the crew is surely dead if they hadn't evacuated as well. A section of the colony ship that was dislodged during reentry and landed only a short distance away. Communications are still down but Phalanx informs me The UNSC beacon is coming from that smaller crash. With nowhere else to go and with the temperature falling I head for the collapsed bulkhead of the human ship. Outside there are footprints and tire marks. The humans primitive four-wheeled scouting vehicle and one of their large tanks must've passed this way. One of their dropships is parked near the crash. Soft voices and idle chatter from human survivors echoes from inside.

"My estimate is they are moving supplies from this site into their troop carrier. I suggest evasive action as they have numerical superiority." Phalanx offers into my helmet comms.

"Can you translate what they are saying?"

"Affirmative, previous combat deployments have gained a vast amount of human language and body language I estimate I have an 83% of understanding human behavior..." Phalanx remains quiet as he listens to the human's strange communication. I move around the wreckage and find a small storage room that has already been looted. Inside the temperature warms slightly and I have another angle to look at the human aircraft.

"There are at least six individuals, only four are designated as marine and the other two are crewmembers from their ship. They are talking about heading for their larger colony ship although they seem aware it is likely destroyed. One of them mentions another group who has already left and headed for the colony ship."

Without a weapon, I am weary to fight them. Although I could get close enough to use my energy dagger their suppressive fire will likely break my shields after my first charge. I take a step back to move away from the crash site when I knock into a red canister lying on the ground. The voices stop and I freeze silently cursing myself. One of the humans whispers to the others and I can hear footsteps leaving their ship.

"Hallo, hva vil du med oss?" the lead one speaks.

"Gå vekk, La oss være i fred!" another one follows with the click of a rifle safety.

I don't ask Phalanx to translate and look behind me to check my escape route. The humans move around to the side of the wreckage. If I activate my energy dagger they'll hear it and find me.

"I estimate a 90% chance they will find you, I suggest you do something soon officer Marro."

One of the humans, a marine, turns the corner shining a flashlight into my room. The light illuminates off my armor and for a second the male hesitates. I lunge forward and punch him hard in the chest sending him flying into a crate.

"Det var vondt!" the male shouts as the others run to protect him. I rip off a loose sheet of metal and hurl it at the others.

"Du vil angre på at du angrep oss!" one of them shouts firing his rifle at my direction. I roll forward evading the bullets. I charge the trio shooting from inside their aircraft. Tackling them onto the ramp I crack one of their spines and slam another against a wall.

"Du drepte han!" a young female shouts coming out of the cockpit. The pilot female lifts her handgun towards me but I grab her and knock the gun out of her hand.

"Gå vekk fra våre skip!" the others still alive rush inside and aim their rifles but do not fire. One of the injured marines craws towards a seat and I assume begins looking for medical supplies or a memento.

"Jeg kommer hjem..." the marine slumps forward dropping a grenade.

The pilot screams and tries to break free, the marines pause unable to kick the grenade out of the ship without lowering their weapons. I throw the female into her comrades and run for the cockpit. The marines behind me shout and fire at my back but my energy shields protect me. I jump through the glass panel just as the grenade detonates. My shields break but the force throws me away from the fire. The fuel explodes out the back of the aircraft killing the humans inside.

Dragging myself out of the snow I take a step back from the crash. The sound will definitely attract any unwanted guests. However, any surviving crew might also be drawn to the flames. As if to confirm my theory a bullet from a human sniper rifle ricochets off the ground below my feet. I look to my side and a half dozen human scout vehicles and a Scorpion tank are barreling towards me. The smaller vehicles begin firing their rear-mounted turrets but I duck and run for the bulwark. A Seraph fighter screams overhead. It targets the lead vehicle blowing it up with a plasma torpedo. Three more Seraphs from our navy fly overhead as does a Phantom dropship spewing smoke from a damaged engine.

"Officer Marro the remnant of our naval forces has arrived. However, I am unable to hail them on comms."

"That's okay Phalanx they will make short work of the human terrestrial vehicles."

Two more human recon vehicles explode in fiery plasma. Another turns and flees, it is unarmed and has a cover with a red cross insignia. Although it dodges the plasma torpedoes the Phantom hovers overhead. A salvo from its plasma cannons destroys the human warthog. The human tank fires its twin autocannons at the Phantom.

"Officer Marro that Phantom is being targeted by a model M808B2 human Scorpion tank. It is nicknamed the Sun Devil because of its anti-aircraft capability."

A pair of humans, one with a sniper rifle and the other with a rocket launcher, is straddling the treads of the tank. Along with the marine in the HMG turret are busy warding off the Seraphs.

"Phalanx can you patch me into the pilot's comm link?"

"Negative you suits power source is inadequate to properly boost my signal... Attention Marro, behind you!"

I turn around and the buttstock of a rifle is smashed into my head. My shield collapses and the cheek pad and stock crack my helmet. A faceless human special forces soldier staggers from the force they put into hitting me. I flinch away but quickly turn back and shove them away from me. The human drops their backpack and rifle. It is smaller than most humans, I believe it would be considered a female of their species. She has a bloody bandage on her knee.

"Officer Marro, are you alright?"

"Yes, Phalanx this human appears injured."

"I estimate from your visuals this orbital deployment counter-insurgent poses no threat to you. She appears to be on her own."

An explosion rips through the air. I turn around and the Phantom sinks to the ground engulfed in flames. The Seraphs make one final pass but now that the Sun Devil is preoccupied they risk an encounter. The lead Seraph fires a torpedo which explodes just short of the tank. As it swerves to avoid the crater the rest of the squadron launch their own torpedos. The tank is struck three times and purple fire is spreading across the top. The engine blows out and the crew jumps out trying to escape the fire. The other warthogs are all destroyed so the Seraphs pick off the marines with plasma cannon bursts. The anti-aircraft missiles rip apart the marines as the tank explodes into an inferno. The lead Seraph passes slowly overhead. I am unsure if it sees me.

My shield regenerates and I turn to the injured human female. She is unconscious and her blood has begun pooling around her legs.

"My analysis is her shoulder is dislocated and her leg bone has been splintered. She likely has a zero percent chance of survival."

I can her armor, she has painted wings on the side of her helmet, her hairless face hidden behind a visor. I feel a small amount of pity, such an annoying warrior species like the humans with a will to fight but weakened by their soft and frail body structure.

"Would it be a good thing to let this creature suffer Phalanx?"

"Euthanizing an injured animal is a common act of mercy in a hunting society. However, I suggest we head in the direction of our allied fighters..."

"We are not going to follow them Phalanx." I pick up the human and drag her inside the wreckage of the colony ship.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"First," I set the human down near a pile of broken crates, "you need to teach me how to set a dislocated human shoulder."

"I estimate a 38% success rate."

"regardless..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sara Larsen

 _What the fuck._ I wake up with my head throbbing as my helmets emergency system blares in my ear that my suit is out of oxygen and I've been dead for 36 hours. I blink twice and turn off the warning lights and feel the crack in blast shield that kept me alive. With my suit compromised, I can't survive in zero-G but I doubt I'll be going on a spacewalk anytime soon. I sit up and feel an absent shock of pain from my shoulder. Someone relocated it back into place. As sore as it feels I flex and move my hand testing for any sharp pain. Looking at my surroundings I'm inside the wreck of the Anastasia, there's a small fire near me and my bag is at my feet. _Someone touched my shit and didn't organize it._ My leg is still cracked in half but the bleeding has stopped. Someone put my femur back into place and put a splint on it.

"Hello?" my throat is dry and my voice cracks so I drag myself over to my pack and find my water bottle.

"Someone better come the fuck out and tell me what's going on? We getting rescued or what?" my sidearm is missing, my knife and frag grenades also.

A big ass fucking elite walks through the doorway hitting his head into the bulkhead and cursing.

"Oh shit!" while my training tells me I should attack and defend myself I happen to have a broken leg and no weapons. I stare at the hulking creature through my polarized visor. I chew my lip releasing there is only one exit.

"Hello, _Val-kyrie_ my name is Phalanx this is Sangheili major Maro, my commanding officer."

"Who?"

"My name is Phalanx. This is Major Maro Vandekree. You are our prisoner of war."

"Ok"

"Through information gathered by Covenant intelligence and science division I have instructed Major Maro on how to provide adequate medical attention for your survival. Thankfully this planet's atmosphere seems to correlate similar enough to your homeworlds that you are able to survive."

"Thanks?"

"No thanks is necessary I did so under orders. I requested you be euthanized by Major Maro commanded that you be kept alive. Such an order is against Covenant regulation. Should Major Maro plan to defect I have downloaded a piece of myself onto your Heads-Up-Display but will delete myself if you return to UNSC controlled space."

"That's a lot of information to take in."

"Yes, I understand. You may have suffered a concussion and subsequent brain trauma."

"Does Major Maro talk?"

"He does yes. He is fluent in both dominant and local dialect Sangheili, as they are his native tongue, as well as universal Covenant linguistics to communicate with allied species. He, however, does not speak any human language and thus I will translate for him."

"And how do you know German?"

"Covenant special forces have infiltrated and interrogated a number of UNSC colony worlds. Covenant artificial intelligence can speak a number of human languages."

"So you're an AI?"

"Yes, I thought that was obvious. Perhaps you do suffer brain damage from when Major Maro hit you."

"So is it just the three of us or are their more elites outside."

"I have been unable to communicate with other Covenant forces. UNSC personnel appear to likewise be scattered. I predict we will be on our own for some time."

I look at Major Maro. The elite remains silent but sits near the fire. The crack in my visor makes it difficult to see so I reluctantly pull it off. My buzzed blonde hair, blue eyes, and tattoos don't faze Major Maro's cold demeanor and he busies himself with an MRE.

"So? Do they let you guys play cards?"

Maro only grunts and I can faintly hear Phalanx translate. Maro replies with a short word in Sangheili which I assume means no. I scratch at my neck, my BAMF and RONIN tattoos that I got before rotation are still sensitive even after six months in cryo. I now notice my left-hand glove is torn on my index and ring finger. _In Cruce Salus_ , my first ink is partially visible on my ring finger. Frostbite is beginning to form so I rummage through my bag and pull out my bandages. Wrapping my fingers together eight times I tear off the wrap and tie it. I can hear my sister Cyd tell me it looks horrible but I don't have any adhesive to work with. _Cyd's probably past her nine months so that'd make me an aunt. I wonder if its a boy or a girl._ I look through my things again and pull out the picture of me, Cyd and Redd my older sister. Redd is an ONI officer stationed on Mars and Cyd is a surgeon on the frigate Aegis Fate.

"You have anything to eat at least?"

Maro tosses me a Covenant MRE, it has some kind of fish looking meat with vegetables and a piece of flatbread bread. There's also a lump of purple goo that smells like vinegar. As bad as it smells, I take a bite. It tastes really fresh and a load of glucose I get spikes and I get light headed. The purple goo is kinda like a desert clearly, it also stains my teeth a bright violet color. The amphibious reptilian meat is really good, but the vegetable makes me vomit and gag as its acidic toxins burn my tongue. Apparently, I'm allergic to alien broccoli. The bread type thing tastes like ice and salt but I eat it anyway.

"Dear god you fucks eat the worst shit I've ever had. If we were back on the Temptation I'd be eating pork and onions." I drink some water from my canteen and check that I have some water purifiers for when it runs out.

"Covenant field rations are not designed for human consumption, I am surprised you lived," Phalanx says through my helmet mic since apparently, he made himself home while I was unconscious.

"Why would you feed it to me if I might die!"

"We had no alternative, you are injured and in need of food. It was also the first recorded time a human had the opportunity to try Sanghelios native cuisine. As an AI I felt obligated to test my hypothesis."

The next couple of months go by without any major developments. I scavenged some emergency thermal gear from the wreck of the Anastasia and we moved to the cave that I found back on the first day. Maro has been silent for most of our time together. Despite my reservations, he doesn't seem likely a warrior or mindless cannon fodder. He speaks with Phalanx more often than me and has long conversations in Sangheili which I don't try to understand. Of course, even without having a weapon I don't think he would hesitate to rip me in half, but something tells me he is done with fighting and the war. Phalanx determined that the planet is in the middle of winter and although it's always covered in ice it is particularly harsh this time of year until spring.

One day during my usual second nap I wake up and find Maro gone and Phalanx lighting up my helmet with his weird alien lights. I throw my leg over the side of my backpack and sit up looking out into the snow and mountains.

"Where Maro Phalanx?"

"Major Maro left to secure additional supplies. Our food supply is low and I am still picking up that faint Covenant signal on the far south ridge."

"Maro went up there by himself? He could've woken me up I don't need to sleep 18 hours a day." I get up and feel my leg brace to see if my semi-repaired leg is working this afternoon.

"Major Maro insisted he go alone. We determine your inadequate body size would make it highly probable you would only slow him down."

"I can bench 250!"

"Your lung capacity and lack of endurance at higher altitudes, not to mention your leg injury, would not make you suitable for a climbing partner in -40 degrees human temperature."

"It's called Celsius."

"That does not translate accurately, humanities naming conventions are often lost to me. Do you think you could teach me?"

"No Phalanx."

Maro returns nearly a week later, he arrives in a Covenant Ghost and has more Sangheili MREs. He says something to Phalanx who translates,

"He says there were a group of Covenant pilots that froze to death in the tundra. He recovered everything that he could."

"Don't you guys eat any other food."

"Unggoy and Kig-Yar food is poisonous to humans." Maro collapses onto his side of the cave and falls asleep. I forgot what a sweaty Sangheili smells like up close. It's kinda like a barrel of gasoline mixed with cigarette smoke.

"What do Kig-Yar eat that's poisonous to humans?"

"Mostly other Kig-Yar."


	6. Chapter 6

Major Maro, 2552, six weeks later

After moving from the crash site to the human female's cave I've scouted the surrounding region and found only an abandoned small Covenant camp and a frozen human light reconnaissance vehicle. Both the humans and my own crew were ill prepared for the harsh winter of this planet and it seems I am alone on this planet with my prisoner. The Valkyrie remains docile these past six months. She often sleeps or curses about the weather and Sangheili food. Her leg has recovered and she has begun a daily series of stretches and strength recovery. From her constant banter I can pick out a handful of words in human that she uses frequently but without Phalanx's translation I don't know what she is saying. As a member of her human military she speaks multiple human languages but she prefers her native german. After salvaging what I can from both locations I recover food and thermal gear along with a functional Type-32 RAV. After several repairs and modifications to the Type-32 I decide now that the snow has started to melt I should take journey back to the lake and see if I can recover any further supplies from the Pontiff Executioner. Phalanx informs me that the ship is still in critical conditions and has major flooding in all compartments. I decide I must journey to the lake anyway and see if I can salvage any supplies, but really I just want to see it for myself. Using the modified ghost I journey back to the lake. Sara the Valkyrie of course protests.

"No I'm coming with you!" Sara begins gathering her things and picks up her helmet which has housed Phalanx for the past months we've been here.

"You cannot, you still need time to rest."

"I can walk it's fine." She tries to walk past me but I grab her gently by the arm.

"I can see the pain it brings you, I do not want you to strain yourself."

"Since when do you care, I'm your prisoner and we're still technically enemies."

"Regardless it will be dangerous the lake is toxic and your human armor cannot withstand the falling temperature."

"Listen hingehead I'm coming with you."

"Sara... if I may?"

"What Phalanx," Sara shakes me off and walks over to the mouth of the cave. She is still favoring her other foot and quickly goes to lean against the wall.

"I agree with Major Maro, you are still to injured and with my limited knowledge of human anatomy I will be unable to provide medical care if you reinjury yourself."

"You always take his side."

"I am programmed to."

"I hate this cave so much, all I do is eat and sleep."

"Sara my readings indicate you are frustrated. Perhaps if Major Varo leaves you could sexually release your tension again."

"You watch me while I masturbate!" Sara's cheeks glow a light red. I presume this is a defect of the human skin as Sangheili 'cheeks' do not do such an odd thing.

"As I do not have eyes, no I do not watch you. But I always monitor when your heart rate and dopamine levels increase."

"Phalanx!" Sara tosses her helmet into a pile of snow and turns away from me.

"What is he talking about Valkyrie?"

"Nothing! Just go, I'll stay here. And Phalanx we need to talk about boundaries."

"I was only trying to help Sara."

Although I have further questions I decide now is not the best time so I continue on my journey and take the ghost across the tundra valley. By Phalanx's calculations this planet should have already changed seasons but some environmental catastrophe inhibits this natural cycle. Although the temperature has gone up to survivable conditions the deeps layers of ice limit travel and food growth. Luckily the superior technology of the Covenant let me sail over the ice and snow letting me reach the lake by midday.

"Major Maro I am picking up a disabled transponder from an allied ship."

"What! Is it a rescue ship?"

"No its record appears that it was captured by a non-Covenant Kig-Yar clan some 3 years ago."

Scavengers. I turn off the ghosts engine at the base of a low hill, the lake is on the other side. Using my cloaking technology I slowly crawl to the top of the hill.

"My analysis indicates the ship is called Retribution Indulgence, would you like me to hail them?"

"No these salvagers are likely looting our fallen comrades, They are to be considered enemy combatants."

"Understood."

As I thought the Spirit dropship is hovering over the port of the Pontiff Executioner. A team of Kig-Yar are cutting their way through the umbilical doors while another group is gather scraps washed up on the shore. I make my way down to their camp. They have an assortment of weapons and armor as well as the fuel cells for Wrath and Banshees. One of the Kig-Yar, a T'vaoan subspecies, is overlooking the others, probably it is one of their commanders. Although I have scavenged a plasma rifle and pistol for myself they would make too much noise to not go unnoticed. Drawing my energy dagger I sneak up behind it and slit its throat. Pulling it behind a pile of scrap it gurgles as blood oozes out of its mouth and it falls silent soon after. The other Kig-Yar are oblivious loudly chatting or arguing with each other as they drag a Type-27 XMF out of the lake with a winch. Some of the Jackals are wielding UNSC weapons and they most likely have pillaged the human colony ship wreck as well. Of course the greater prize would be the largely intact Covenant Corvette still filled with supplies but with no one to use it. Although outnumbered I have the advantage of surprise. Looking through their collected gear I find a Type-33 LAAW and with the Spirit's shields down it would cause devastating effects.

"Major Maro the chances of you using that on the enemy Spirit dropship is a 88%. Might I point out that has been the only spaceworthy aircraft on this planet we have found in the past nine months, 3 days and 16 hours we have been stranded here."

"I know Phalanx."

"So why do you plan to destroy it."

"because... I have had previous encounters with Jackal pirates."

"While you were on New Constantinople?"

"Yes they massacred over a dozen survivors and looted the corpses."

"But why does that affect our current predicament?"

"They deserve to die."

"I do not understand. If we destroy that ship how will we return to Covenant forces?"

"We'll find a way."

"I do not understand."

"You don't have to Phalanx." I stand up and adjust my aim. The dropship has heavy armor but is weakest just above the turret where the pilots visual sensors are located. I only have two rounds and at a distance of over 300 meters I won't get a second chance if I miss. Pulling the trigger the first round rockets off hitting the ship on its side. Although it does minimal damage the force rocks the ship upwards as the pilot jumps from the surprise attack. I launch the second fuel rod which hits dead center burning a ten inch hole into the hull and bursting the central stabilizer and puncturing the core engine. As the Spirit explodes and crashes into the lake I pull out my rifle and turn towards the Jackals on the beach. Still in shock they don't raise their Type-51 carbines and I dispatch them easily. The group on the far side of the lake open fire but at this distance they'd need a Beam rifle to shoot accurately. Doubling back to the ghost I flank the Jackals as they retreat up the mountains on the far side of the lake.

"Hey Phalanx what's taking Maro so long?" I ask, stretching my legs after my mid-morning nap.

"Major Maro is engaged with Kig-Yar hostiles on the far side of the Pontiff Executioner crash site."

"What! How the fuck? How far is it, if that fucker dies on me I cannot handle being stuck on this planet with just you."

"Major Maro is 21 kilometers away. However I suggest you wait here it will take you over 2 hours to reach him."

"Fuck that I'm not gonna just sit here, I'm a goddamn helljumper! Shit your coming with me I need directions." I grab my rifle and helmet and race off into the wasteland below.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara, 2552, four hours later

The ice sheets on this planet are truly beautiful. When the blue dwarf sun is low enough during dusk it shines a cyan color when reflected against the glass like surface of Cyclone 6. However outside the valley the planet is littered with craters and deep crevices that ruin the aesthetic view of the planet.

"It reminds me of Greenland. My dad took me as a kid a few times. one of the only places left on Earth that still has snowfall." I sit on the edge of a cliff with Maro, he is injecting himself with a stimulate to keep himself from going into shock.

"Is that what you call your homeworld? Earth?"

"Yeah, its a piece of shit for a planet but its home."

"Where is it?" Maro has a third degree burn on his upper arm, and a plasma scorch mark on his helmet. But otherwise he's okay.

"Like I'd tell you that. Now come on let's get the fuck out of here. I just walked four hours to save your ass and I deserve a nap."

Maro collects some gear the Jackals collected from the wreck but most of it is just scrap metal which he throws into the lake.

"Do you think they salvaged the Last Temptation?"

"Possibly but human resources are less advanced and aren't worth much on the black market."

"I could use some gear of my own, maybe we could find a working generator and heater."

"Maybe a spaceship?"

"Oh so now you've got jokes. Yeah maybe they've got a working spaceship lying around and we've wasted a year on this icy wasteland for nothing."

"Majo Maro I highly doubt the human vessel has a working spaceship."

"Shut up Phalanx."

About two hours later we reached the crumbled ruins of the Last Temptation. Most of it is a burnt out husk after the nuclear reactor went up but some of it is bound to be scavengable.

"You know Denmark you to have snow, that's where I grew up northwest of Copenhagen our capital."

"This is a state on your planet?"

"Yeah it's part of the UEG sort of like the elitist version of the old UN. After we began settling other planets we made them colonies while Earth was always numero uno."

"Ah a dictatorship. The Sangheili once had one as well before the reunification wars. Now all Sangheili regardless of homeworld are equal."

"Sounds nice my sister got disowned for marrying a guy from Luna."

"Which planet is Luna?"

"It's a moon actually. We only named it in 2354 when we realized we couldn't call every moon, The Moon."

"So your UNSC are the warriors of the UEG?"

"They used to be but since the war started Fleet Admiral Hood has been running the show."

"So a military government?"

"Yeah essentially, but before you assholes showed up we had a civil war with the Outer Colonies the higher ups had been vying for more power for a long time."

"Yes our religious commissar has use memorize human history before the war. These Outer Colonies wanted independence correct?"

"Yeah but we beat the shit out of 'em. I was stationed on Côte d'Azur for nine months insurgency forces tried liberating the city and recruited almost a thousand followers. Sigma Octanus IV was a border colony. New enough to not be considered a Inner Colony but too close to Reach to be considered an Outer Colony. If we ever get off this rock that's where I want to go. Just be a farmer on the far side of the galaxy away from Earth and the Covenant. It was always peaceful there. Most of the planet is ocean and rainforest but the colony has a little coastal plateau that stretches on to the horizon."

"What is a rainforest?"

"It's a jungle, tropical climate... really hot."

"I do not understand."

"You don't have trees on Sanghelios?"

"We do but they are small and very sparse. Sanghelios is very mountainous and grassland. We do not have many swamps or thick woods."

"Well shit. If this war ends by the time we get off this rock I'll take you sometime. If Côte d'Azur still exists."

"That would be unlikely I would assume the Covenant will be victorious and in that case I will be named a heretic for not killing you."

"No hard feelings, I'll probably be named a deserter myself. But fuck the UNSC and their fascist bullshit. Ever since this war started they've been taking control of the earth governments until their in total control."

"Why do you hate your own people so much Sara?"

"Because... when I was a 14 my little brother was kidnapped by giant green men and became a Spartan."

"Your brother is a Demon!"

"He was. He escaped indoctrination camp with three others and tracked down my folks back in Copenhagen. But they killed him and my parents. I escaped because I was on assignment in the 23 Librae System. Black Ops shit right when the war started. I didn't find out till the ONI officer tried to blow my head off before my squad took him down. We had a couple of Spartans with us on that mission, they were programmed to be more detached and amoral than the others but they broke the news to me that my brother was missing in action indefinitely."

"One day, I would like to see Côte d'Azur. Would you take me Sara?"

"Yeah... sure..."


	8. Chapter 8

Maro, 2556

The ground quakes beneath my feet. The cold summer air normally in a constant gust of wind, has died down to a slow crawl. I look up and breaking through the cloud layer is a Covenant Destroyer. Here amongst a graveyard of ships for five years my first reaction is the ship is falling from the sky.

"Phalanx, is that ship slowing down?"

"Indeed Major Maro. That ship is designated as the Blasphemous Triumph of the 10th fleet of Victory. My analysis indicates it has suffered damage to life support and forward energy shields. I have already sent a SOS they should be receiving shortly."

"Sara..."

 _I should have disabled Phalanx when I saw the ship arrive._

I race uphill towards our camp in the mouth of the ruins of the UNSC Evangelion, a D96-TCE Albatross. Our small hamlet has a fire going and several running generators to power the lights and systems. Already I hear the familiar moan of passing Banshee aircraft circle the crash I hear them over general comms but I ignore the words. I get inside the 50ft tent we've erected over the rear of the shuttle and glance around looking for Sara. I find some of her belongings and stuff them in an empty gas barrel. Her weapon I pick up to bury in the snow. Out of all the things, if I'm spot with this they will kill me.

Outside a pair of Phantom dropships hover a quarter mile away. As they race towards me I toss the rifle in the snow and bury it under the wheel of our warthog. I hear a small noise from under the tarp in the bed of the truck. I sit up and Sara is looking at me with complete fear in her eyes but gives me a thumbs up to show she's alright. In the event that we were ever rescued by the Covenant we had plans for her to hide and I would try to convince them to leave me here in isolation.

The wailing increases and soon the two dropships are over our heads. I lower the tarp and head for the closest opening in our camp. The makeshift radio antenna and moisture farm are place on the perimeter of camp. The low flying Phantom knocks into the tower and breaks off the amplifier dish. The rear grav lift opens and a trio of grunts and two jackals land and form a firing line in every direction. Then comes four Sangheili. The lead is an Ultra followed by three blue helmets. My HUD display give them the designation of RIF command element Alpha Spec Ops Battalion. The second Phantom circles above, its deployment doors lowering while snipers and a grunt plasma cannon gunner watch out for signs of an ambush.

"Commander. It's good to see a friendly face." I salute and try to sit up straight. The Sangheili look me up and down, I'm a lot thinner and unkept than what they're used to seeing. Once they approach I see them recoil from my smell. Although Sara and I try to keep ourselves somewhat clean, neither of us have bathed in almost six years. The Ultra ignores the smell but one of the blue helmets gags and takes a step back.

"Identify yourself soldier."

 _The Covenant must've change uniforms, this ultra no longer has a head crest or the red markings on their chestplate._

"Officer Maro Vandekree. Last survivor of the Pontiff Executioner corvette. I've been stranded here over four years now."

"Our records indicate the Pontiff went missing in this sector. What happened."

"We engaged a pair of UNSC spacecraft. Although only one was a military vessel we sustained significant damage and all three ships collapsed under the gravity of this planet."

"None of the humans survived?"

The Sangheili who gagged takes a look at Foxcatcher, the name of the warthog. I see the weight shift in the bed of the truck slightly as he grows closer to the tarp.

"As far as I know any other survivors must have froze to death during the winter. I found a cave connected to the geothermal tunnels of an active volcano."

The Ultra looks at me with conflicted eyes. He has the authority to execute any deserters and could very well judge me as guilty.

"I suppose you haven't learned the outcome of the war. We lost."

I'm stunned to say the least. I never thought that our Covenant would be the ones to lose against the humans.

"How did we..."

"Civil war. The brutes tried to usurp against the Prophets. Or so I am told our ship master and half our fleet were wiped out by the flood. We've been looking for a place to make repairs."

"So our Covenant fractured, what became of the humans then?"

"They live I suppose. We found their homeworld, and invaded it twice. But they survive like insects." The Ultra relaxes and lowers his shoulders. The blue helmet who closely held his plasma rifle with both hands holsters it and crosses his arms. The blue helmet who strayed closer to the warthog returns with his carbine resting on his shoulder.

"So what happens now?"

"Our crew are making repairs to the ship while we hide under the cloud cover. We are more than welcome to take on an esteemed officer of the Covenant."

A huragok casually floats out of the grave lift. It mingles around the grunts who try to shake it off their respirators.

"If it's acceptable with you, I would like to remain on this planet. It's a simple scavengers life. But I have no use to you and would simply like to be left alone."

"Live to live another day. That's our motto as well. You know Major... you don't wear the armor of a field officer. Our records also indicate you were a deck officer in charge of refueling Seraph fighters."

"I was given higher rank by my ships AI in order to escort it to friendly forces. Unfortunately there was an EMP and it was destroyed."

"I see, that AI could have been worth a lot. But I will honor your wish _Major_ Maro. We are merely independent ourselves from both the Covenant and rebels."

The huragok floats towards a gas canister used to refuel the warthog. It picks it up and plays with it. Somehow it correctly guess where on the warthog it goes and floats over to try and refuel the truck itself. Before I can say anything the Ultra turns and shouts for the rest of the squad to return to the ship. Almost in slow motion the huragok floats over the tarp on the warthog and with its tentacles opens the gas lid and also move around some of the gear stored in the back. Suddenly Sara squeals and kicks over the huragok causing it to throw the gas can which spills across the snow. The Ultra, who had turned his back to me shoots his head to his right and looks at the small human hiding under the blanket. The huragok is the first to move, it picks itself up and starts rubbing the snow off its shell while it inspects Sara with its head. I hold my breath and very slowly reach for the pistol on my hip. The Sangheili with the carbine, who is closest to the ODST, quickly aims his carbine trying to shoot without hitting the huragok. Sara however is faster and dives herself towards him with a combat knife. Tackling him she breaks his energy barrier and stabs him repeatedly in the neck. As he gurgles on his own blood, the other two blue helmets stare wide eyed but raise their rifles. The Ultra tries to order his grunts and Jackals but I step forward and shoot him in the back of the head. The area erupts into chaos, the grunts scream and half of them throw their weapons and run. The Jackals fire a few shots and run to the grav lift. Sara roars and pulls out her M6S pistol and fires at the lead Sangheili. The orbiting Phantom begins to fire sporadically but most of the shots are intercepted by the other Phantoms energy shield.

I roll away from the cannon fire and stab the weary eyed Sangheili in the leg with my energy dagger. He hits me with his rifle and pulls the blade out before reaching for his pistol. Sara dispatches the other Sangheili and drop kicks this one, knocking him on his back. Suddenly orbital insertion pods impact around the campsite. A platoon of Sangheili in golden Zealot armor surround us barking for us to drop our weapons and release the lone blue helmet. Sara and I stand, we move back to back. The faceless helmets of the Sangheili and ready to fire. The huragok floats around the dashboard of the warthog pulling out the cigarette liter and pulling the emergency break release.

The phantom pulls away as the orbiting one lowers and drops off a trio of Sangheili. The lead Sangheili is a general, his massive headcrest and shoulder pauldrons glisten under the afternoon sun.

"What is the meaning of this? You Sangheili, you would betray the Covenant for this human?"

"I betray nothing for finding sympathy in another survivor."

"I would call this heresy Major. All your years of service, you shame your house and clan."

"My Father and his father before him were Kaidons. My Uncle and his children will carry on his legacy."

"You disgrace that uniform Major. I should have my men kill you know and be done with it."

Sara pivots and turns towards Maro.

"Why aren't they killing us?"

"Because of men Sara Larsen," Phalanx speaks through Maro's earpiece. "I have been left dormant since the arrival of another high ranking Covenant commander. Under protocol I am allowed to reactivate myself in the event a transfer of personnel has not occurred. Major Maro, you have disobeyed the Oath of the Covenant and will be designated as a hostile combatant." Phalanx deactivates Maro's HUD and power to his combat harness. The full weight of the armor causes Maro to buckle under the dead weight. The Sangheili rush forward and grab Maro pinning him down. Sara tires to defend him but is likewise held down by the stronger Sangheili. The General steps forward and removes the AI from Maro's helmet.

"I will keep you alive Sangheili. you may remain here, alone for the rest of your days." The General looks over the AI chip before inserting it into his own helmet. The two Sangheili holding Sara lift her up on to her knees. She struggles against them but is powerless. The General activates his energy sword and walks over to her.

"I do not enjoy putting down a dog. But it is a necessary evil."

Sara doesn't scream, her fight or flight instinct doesn't kick in. She merely accepts it and turns towards her friend.

"I think this is the beginning of the beautiful friendship."

Maro screams but also feels like he's floating. He can see himself and the golden Sangheili standing around him. The General thrust the sword into her stomach. She grunts by the wound instantly cauterizes. She only feels an emptiness growing, swelling inside her. Like a brick she collapses and he pulls the sword out. she feels blood rushing up her throat and weakly tries coughing it out as her body goes into shock trying to keep her alive. Maro throws the Sangheili off him and kneels down beside Sara, rolling her over. Although she is looking up at the sky Maro can tell she is dead.

"Your death will be of guilt not of the blade." The General says before leaving.

Maro doesn't notice the Sangheili return to their ships, nor does he notice day turn to night. Just like all his comrades and brothers in arms, Sara is gone. And there was nothing he could do to protect her. He stays there for three days. On the fourth day the Covenant ship still in the clouds departs. On the sixth he considers suicide. Unable to bury her in the solid ice, on the ninth day he drags her into the shuttle and covers her in a tarp. On the fourteenth day a UNSC Prowler arrives looking for the colony ship Anastasia. Six months later Maro arrives on Sanghelos. He returns to his clan and finds on his younger brother and sister waiting for him. Their family suffered greatly from the war. Their father and all their cousins died in battle. Their uncle and Kaidon was stripped of his lands and titles for siding with the Covenant splinter cell. Maro becomes one of the youngest Kaidons after the war. But he is not the only new Kaidon to take the place of a dead father.


End file.
